Vehicle and aviation communities continually attempt to achieve improved safety and reduced operating costs. Health and Usage Monitoring Systems (HUMS) monitor the drive train and other vehicle and aircraft component's health using specialized measurements and diagnostics. For example, in the case of a helicopter or other rotorcraft, the rotating blades in a blade assembly as well as other mechanical components in the drive train, may be monitored as they experience bending, twisting, imbalances, misalignments, wear and other vibratory forces during flight.
In practice, HUMS data is often obtained from the HUMS via a physical connection and then transferred to a ground station having software configured to process the data and generate graphical displays based on the data that can be reviewed by a user (e.g., a pilot, crew chief, HUMS manager, or the like). However, this process can be time consuming and requires a user have the appropriate hardware (e.g., the necessary cables for connecting to the HUMS and access to a ruggedized portable computer with the necessary software for processing the HUMS data). In remote areas or periods of inclement weather, the process can become a nuisance, particularly in situations where the applicable rules require that an aircraft (or other vehicle) refrain from further operation until the HUMS data has been reviewed and analyzed. Accordingly, it is desirable to enable HUMS data to be reviewed in a more expeditious and convenient manner to improve the efficiency of operations (or reduce operating costs) without compromising safety and while remaining in full compliance with regulatory or operational guidelines.